On the road to revenge
by LadyKamosu
Summary: A trainer named John comes to Sinnoh with his sister where they embark on a journey that puts the human race in danger. How will they stop the dangers from lurking in the shadows?


John and his sister Mira were aboard a ship destined for the Sinnoh region. They both reclined in chairs with their Pokemon by their sides. John, with Talonflame, Blastoise, Espurr, a Ditto he is borrowing, a baby Chikorita, and an egg that has yet to hatch; Mira, a Flygon, Feraligatr, Furfrou, and Meganium.

Mira was reading an informative book about the Sinnoh region so she could prepare for her adventure. John was too nervous to be able to do anything because he was worried about when his egg would hatch. What if it was a bad egg? John ran all the possibilities through his head, and couldn't help but shake. Mira was letting him borrow her Meganium for breeding purposes, and his cousin was letting him borrow his foreign Ditto.

"Mira, what kinds of things are in Sinnoh?" John said with a sigh. "Do you think Sinnoh is any different from Kalos?"

"The book says Sinnoh has swamps, just as Kalos does. It also says Sinnoh has a fores-"

John hushed her. "Mira, the egg is hatching!" John picked up the egg and held it as it shook viciously. Mira jumped up out of her chair and sat next to John. Cracks appeared in the egg, and out popped what John had been waiting for. The Chikorita was quite different from the other baby Chikorita John had hatched earlier. This Chikorita's coloration was a goldish color, while the other's was an apple green. "What?" John asked. "Why is she different from the other one?"

"She's a shiny, silly." Mira giggled. "A shiny is a Pokemon with a rare coloration. You are very lucky."

Chikorita cried out its name in confusion. "I know what to call you: Leah. Leah the Chikorita!" Leah smiled. "Leah, you are going to like travelling with my sister and I. We will take very good care of you." John set Leah with Meganium. "This is your mother, Leah." Meganium and Leah nuzzled each other, then Leah ran back to John and nuzzled his pants leg. John picked her up and hugged her.

An announcement sounded on the speakers on the ship. "Attention! We have nearly reached Canalave Port. Please return all Pokemon to their Pokeballs." Mira and John looked at each other, then returned all of their Pokemon. They sat down in their chairs and waited for the boat to come to a sudden stop. "We are now in Canalave City. Please keep in mind that the City is suffering from a power outage. Have a nice night."

Mira and John walked off of the carefully lit boat and stared into the water. The water glistened like the stars under the beautiful moonlit night. A couple Pokemon popped their heads up and quickly greeted Mira and John before diving into the water. The first Pokemon had been a Goldeen, and the second was a Magikarp.

"The Pokemon here sure are friendly." Mira remarked, John nodded in agreement.

"What should we do first, Mira?" John looked at her expectantly. Mira always had trips planned ahead, and she always kept them secret to surprise John. But this time, John felt as if she had not prepared at all, like she wanted to surprise herself too.

"Well..." Mira opened her Sinnoh map. Her eyes scanned the page for a few seconds before they lit up in excitement which she could barely contain. "It says there is an Island we can go to called Iron Island. We should go there first. We passed it on our way here."

John nodded. "That sounds fun. Just let me release the Chikorita in the route to the East, then we can figure out which boat to take to get there."

As soon as John stood up to leave, Mira sat down all the way on the dock and dipped her feet into the water. She was tired from the boat ride, but that wouldn't stop her from visiting Iron Island and capturing a Sinnoh Pokemon to remind her of her trip. "I'm going to like it here." Mira said with a sigh as she stood up to wait for John.

* * *

At route 218, John knelt down in the grass and sent the Chikorita out that he wished to release. It popped out and cried out its name. "I am sorry to do this to you, but you have to go." The Chikorita tilted its head to the side. "It isn't that you aren't special, it's just that I can't have two Chikorita! I mean, the second egg was an accident; I never intended for Meganium to hatch two."

"Chiko?" Chikorita's eyes began to water. John took off his glasses so he wouldn't have to witness the tears that poured out of Chikorita's eyes.

"You will have a better life in the wild than stuck in my PC box." John stood up and ran away from the Chikorita, leaving it to wonder what it had done to deserve being abandoned by its trainer: the first person she ever laid eyes on, and the only one she loved.

"Why?" She whispered quietly in between sobs. "Why did he abandon me?" The Chikorita heard rustling in the bushes and saw a pair of glowing red eyes, causing her to yelp and back away slowly.

* * *

John slowed his running to a walk once he reached Mira. He put on his glasses and sighed. "It's done. She is gone forever." A hint of overwhelming sadness was plastered all over his face, and Mira felt sorry for him.

"Are you ready to go to the Island?" Mira asked gently. "We can skip the Island and leave Canalave if you prefer."

He shook his head. "No. You really want to go and I don't want to take that away from you. It wouldn't be fair if you didn't get to go just because I felt guilty about releasing Chikorita."

Mira looked sympathetic. "I just know exploring the Island will make you feel better." She took his hand and they headed back towards the boat they came from. There was a man waiting at the boat while smoking a cigarette. "Excuse me sir, where is the boat to Iron Island?" The man pointed to the boat behind the one he was waiting by. "Thanks." Mira dragged John that short distance to the boat. She called into it. "Is there anyone willing to take us to Iron Island?"

A man who was clearly the Captain came out of the boat while rubbing his eyes. He smelled of cigarettes and alcohol. Mira and John were starting to rethink their decision to go to Iron Island. "Yeah I could take you there. I needed to head to my cabin on the Island anyways." He motioned for them to get on the boat, and they decided they would go after all, so they got on. Mira and John went to the available cabin and sat down on the beds.

This boat was much smaller than the boat they used to come to Sinnoh. This boat looked as if it was not meant to carry passengers, rather, fish. Mira came to that conclusion because the boat stunk like dead fish. The Captain came sauntering in. "Just sit tight, it won't take long to get to the Island." Then he sauntered away.

The Captain's sense of judgement was way off, because it took so long to get to the Island, Mira and John dozed off. It was morning before either of them woke up, and John's Talonflame had popped out of its Pokeball on its own during the night, because it had been resting next to John. He quickly recalled it, and he and Mira got off of the boat.

They took a look around the shore of the Island, which was barely bigger than the boat itself. Small seashells were scattered on the shoreline. John bent down to pick one up, then stuffed it in his pocket. The Captain was no where to be found, and frankly they did not care at that moment. They simply stood with the wind against their faces, until John spoke up."

"Mira I want to explore this place as quick as possible." John said with disgust. "I am sick of this sea air already." A small group of Wingull flew overhead the Island. Though John already had a flying type, he sort of wished he could have a Wingull, because he thought they were cute. He watched as they flew out of sight, and his heart sank.

"Alright. I promise we will not be long."

John scoffed. "Good." He said as he and Mira climbed up the man-made staircase and into the mouth of the cave. The cave was dark, but there was enough light for them to not have to use the move Flash, or have a torch out. Water dripped from the ceiling and onto John's head. He shook it, dislodging the water from atop it. They both gulped and walked forward.

As soon as they entered the cave, they could hear a cry for help echoing from further inside. Alarmed, Mira and John ran to the source, where a boy about their age in blue clothing was being attacked by a horde of Zubat. Mira sent out her Flygon, Sahara, and ordered her to use hyper beam on the Zubat horde. A red beam came out of Sahara's mouth and accurately picked off the Zubat one by one. Some Zubat tried to fight back with a supersonic attack, but Sahara was too fast to be affected by that move.

After the Zubat were either knocked out or scared away, the boy thanked Mira profusely. "Thank you, Miss. My Pokemon was too weak to fight against those Zubat and I was sure I was a goner."

"No problem. And no need to call me 'miss', my name is Mira. This is my brother John."

The boy shook John's hand, then Mira's. "I'm Riley. As thanks for rescuing me.." He reached into his bag that rested on the ground and pulled out an egg. "You can have this." Riley handed Mira the egg, and her eyes twinkled. "Now if you could escort me out of this cave, I would be most grateful." He said with an irresistible smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

John stayed silent because the darkness of the cave was scaring him. He could feel watchful eyes staring at him from all angels. He had his Pokemon with him, but he still couldn't help but panic a little on the inside. "Of course we will take you to the entrance." Mira smiled. "And John, we should just go back to Canalave now because I got what I came here for: a new Pokemon!"

Mira did not wait for an answer, instead she shyly took Riley's hand and led him safely out of the cave. John stood there, frozen in terror. He did not move, but it wasn't until Mira yelled his name. As soon as he heard the familiar voice, he ran out of the cave at full speed.

When John got out of the cave, he saw Mira still holding Riley's hand, and he grew angry, but did not show it. Instead he grumbled. "I want to catch a water Pokemon before we go..." He sat on the dock and pulled out his fishing rod to catch a fish Pokemon.

Riley turned to Mira and smiled. "Thank you for helping me. I do hope we meet again after today."

Mira grew visibly red. "Me too, Riley."

John rolled his eyes and faked gagged. Suddenly something caught on the hook. "You guys!" Riley and Mira looked over just in time to see John fling a fish Pokemon onto the beach. It was a small fish with an elliptical body. The top half of its body was black, and the bottom half was a light blue. The two colors were separated by a purple stripe. _Finnneeoon..._ It called out urgently as it flopped and flailed on the sand. John pulled out his Pokedex and pointed it at the Pokemon.

An image of the Pokemon was displayed on the Pokedex. "Finneon, the wing fish Pokemon. Because of its twin-tail fins that flutter like wings when swimming, this Pokemon has been nicknamed the Beautifly of the Sea."

"You're mine, Finneon!" John said confidently as he threw a quick ball at the flailing Pokemon. They all watched in anticipation as the Quick Ball shook three times, then clicked. John's eyes twinkled and he walked over to his new Pokemon. "I will take good care of you, Finneon."

He pointed the Pokedex at Finneon's Pokeball. "Finneon is at level thirty one. Its moves are: gust, attract, water pulse, and rain dance."

Mira ran over to John and hugged him. "She is so pretty, John!" Mira admired Finneon's Pokeball jealously. "I can't wait to see what Pokemon I get from the egg!" For once, John felt proud of himself. He made his sister envious of him, and that was a rare thing. To John, making his sister jealous was turn of the tides. Usually Mira made him jealous with how good she was with Pokemon and the sense of luck she always seemed to possess.

Riley joined Mira by John's side. "Yes, you seemed to have bonded with that Finneon quite well, I am jealous myself." Again he flashed that smile that was hard to resist. Mira held tightly onto her brother while biting her lower lip, trying so hard not to let her blush show. "Sorry if I come off rude.." Riley paused. "But could we get back to Canalave now? I am kind of in a hurry. My girlfriend will be upset if I am late meeting her."

It felt like a bullet made of ice pierced through Mira's heart. Her lip quivered and she suddenly felt really stupid for believing someone could actually love her. "You know what?" Mira said with tears in her eyes. "Do it yourself. Get on that boat... a-and just go!"

"Mira?" John questioned. "Why are you being rude all of a sudden?" John was happy that Mira seemed to have fallen out of love with Riley. He didn't know why he hated Riley, but he knew something about Riley was off. This day started off not so good, but it was getting better.

Mira let go of John and sat on the dock with her feet dipped into the water. Riley looked crestfallen as he stepped into the cabin of the boat. A few seconds later, the boat began to move and it left them at the Island. John tip toed over to Mira. "Go away, John." Mira sighed and wiped her eyes. Suddenly this day turned sour again for John.

John sat down next to her. "It will be okay."

"No it won't." John was surprised with her negativity. "Every person I like doesn't like me and it's frustrating."

John grabbed Mira by her shoulders and stared into her eyes. "You listen to me!" He said urgently. "You don't need a guy to love you for you to be happy!" John used his left thumb to wipe the tears that stained her face. "All you need are your Pokemon. They love you. Isn't that enough for you?"

"Of course they matter to me. But I would like an actual human being to love me other than my family."

"You don't need anyone to love you as long as your Pokemon and your family do, don't you understand?"

She reached a realization that had only occurred to her through those very words John spoke. "Yes.. I suppose you are right." Mira stood up and sent out Sahara. "Let us continue with our trip, then." She said with a smile.


End file.
